Signes
by Lokki1
Summary: Il avait vu les signes, même si personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. AVERTISSEMENTS: Abus, Violences Conjugales, Viol, Non/Con
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une traduction avec l'aimable accord de son auteure Emmaficready.**

**C'est la première fois pour moi que je m'essaie à l'exercice. Je suis seule pour ce faire aussi si quelqu'un se propose de m'aider pour la correction je suis tout à fait preneuse.**

**Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et par conséquent, l'histoire non plus.**

**Je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanche. **

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il avait vu les signes évidemment.

En grandissant il était devenu intimement familier avec ceux-ci.

Il avait vu la jalousie, la possessivité et la vitesse avec laquelle il se mettait en colère.

Comment il dominait les conversations, les dirigeant en vain sur des sujets dont il voulait parler.

Les autres n'avaient peut-être pas vu les signes, mais lui oui.

Alors quand il avait annoncé son départ et fait ses adieux, il lui serra la main et son regard légèrement écarquillé quand il rencontra ses yeux fut la seule réaction au morceau de papier qu'il avait subtilement placé dans sa paume.

Il avait vu les signes.

C'est pourquoi huit mois plus tard il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour trouver une Hermione Granger trempée, debout sous la pluie, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, du sang ruisselant sur son visage.

Il l'attrapa alors que ses genoux se tordirent.

Il la soutint jusqu'au canapé quand il vit le morceau de papier froissé tenu fermement dans sa main.

Il était décoloré et chiffonné, comme s'il avait été ouvert, lu et plié à nouveau de nombreuses fois.

Les mots étaient flous, comme si quelqu'un avait fait courir ses doigts à plusieurs reprises dessus.

Mais c'était encore presque lisible.

« Severus Snape vit à Spinners End, Cokeworth ».


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était en pyjama, ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait.

Un vieux pull miteux de Weasley (un des monstrueux tricot de Molly) et un pantalon de jogging blanc.

Les deux étaient déchirés par endroits.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour du bal du Ministère quand il lui avait remis le papier avec le secret de son adresse dessus. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la maison à cause du charme de Fidelius.

Elle avait été dans le journal à l'occasion pendant un mois ou deux après, et elle avait presque disparu. L'attention se portant sur Potter et Weasley.

Il savait qu'elle était devenue amie avec Draco, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec lui pendant le bal. Le garçon avait peu d'amis depuis que le fait qu'il préférait la compagnie d'autres hommes était devenu public, mais elle avait même perdu le contact avec lui quelques mois plus tôt. Le garçon en avait été dévasté.

Jurant, il empoigna un mouchoir et le pressa sur le profond saignement de la blessure à la tête, l'encourageant à maintenir la pression dessus.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'était pas préparé à la possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte.

Elle tenait fermement le mouchoir sur sa tête avec une main, l'autre entourant son ventre de manière protectrice.

Bien qu'il ait gardé de nombreuses potions de soins stockées dans sa maison à tout moment, il ne pensait pas qu'aucune d'entre elles serait appropriée pour une sorcière enceinte.

La plupart contenait de la morelle, de la cigüe ou un proche cousin, connus pour provoquer des fausses couches et des saignements même en petites quantités.

En parlant de saignement.

Le sang continuait de ruisseler de sa blessure à la tête et avec une panique grandissante il remarqua le sang qui commençait à assombrir aussi l'entrejambe de son pantalon de jogging.

–Je vous emmène à Ste Mangouste.

–Non.

Sa voix était ferme et sans appel mais il y avait un léger tremblement quand elle marmonna à travers sa lèvre fendue.

Il pouvait comprendre son hésitation, elle serait partout dans la Gazette demain.

–Je préviens Poppy.

–Non.

Il siffla entre ses dents, paniquant légèrement.

–Pourquoi non ?!

–C'est la cousine de Molly.

_Merde._ Il avait oublié que Molly était à l'origine une Prewett, les cousins des Pomfrey.

–Je ne connais rien à l'obstétrique Granger, Je ne sais pas qui appeler.

Elle rencontra alors son regard, avec son œil qui n'était pas couvert.

–Je… Je vais le faire.

Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette et il fit un rapide examen.

–Où est votre baguette ?

–P… partie.

Il haussa un sourcil à ça. Elle avait transplané sans baguette ? Transplaner n'était pas recommandé pour une femme enceinte au risque de perdre l'enfant, mais le faire sans baguette était un risque que la plupart des gens ne voudraient pas prendre. Même lui ne prendrait pas le risque de transplaner sans baguette. Mais c'était une question pour plus tard.

Se penchant en avant, il lui passa sa baguette, manche en premier, quelque chose qu'il n'avait offert à personne depuis qu'il l'avait eue chez Ollivander.

Sa baguette avait un sale caractère comme lui, et habituellement elle malmenait celui qui essayait de la lui prendre.

Elle _bourdonna_ dans sa main alors qu'elle réussissait à faire apparaitre un faible patronus avec.

Il essaya de ne pas réagir aux traînées de sang laissées sur le manche, et à combien sa peau était pale sur le bois sombre.

Il n'eut pas la moindre chance de discerner la forme du patronus avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, et elle commença à chanceler vers l'avant.

Attrapant rapidement sa baguette, il poussa rapidement sur son épaule en utilisant son autre main pour appuyer sa tête sur la sienne.

Son autre main était toujours autour de son ventre, et il pouvait voir qu'elle était inquiète alors qu'elle tremblait dans ses bras.

Peu après il y eut le craquement d'un transplanage derrière lui, et il fut surpris de voir les deux dernière personnes auxquelles il se serait attendu venant d'elle.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, merci pour les mises en favoris et les reviews et tout le toutim.**

**Au plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me permets de répondre aux reviews anonymes ici.**

**Manon: merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, la suite tout de suite :)**

* * *

Debout derrière lui il y avait Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

Le regard désespéré qui passa entre Hermione et Narcissa était un de ceux, qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais espérer connaître ou comprendre.

Il vit la détresse pure dans les yeux d'Hermione, et sans qu'un mot ne soit dit, une certaine forme de connexion féminine primitive avait fait bondir Narcissa aux côtés d'Hermione et jeter différents sorts de diagnostic sur son ventre rond.

Il entendit un bruit et vit la main de Lucius se resserrer sur la tête de sa canne, alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

Idéologie sang-pure mise à part, Lucius adorait son épouse et il avait été élevé dans le respect des femmes.

C'était insupportable de même considérer l'idée de battre sa femme, ou n'importe quelle autre.

Un peu comme la conversation non verbale entre Narcissa et Hermione, il partagea un regard avec l'homme, leur propre code, un regard qui promettait de la violence et la vengeance, et reçu un imperceptible hochement de tête en retour.

Les choses allaient bientôt devenir très difficiles pour Ronald Weasley.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement provenant du canapé quand Hermione inclina la tête et laissa les larmes couler, acquiesçant à quelque chose que Narcissa avait dit.

Quand Narcissa se leva et vint vers lui, le regard sévère sur son visage pourrait faire concurrence au meilleur de Minerva.

–Le bébé va bien, utilise des sorts de guérison légers pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses brasser des potions sans danger pour la grossesse.

–Mais le saignement…

–Ne vient pas du bébé.

Sa mâchoire se serra et il entendit un bruit sec à côté de lui. Il semblerait que Lucius allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle canne.

–Je vois. Bien qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Un autre regard s'échangea entre eux trois cette fois.

Il y aurait des répercussions pour ça.

–Elle reste avec toi ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, mais il acquiesça sèchement quand même.

–Elle va vouloir un bain, et des vêtements propres. Donne-lui quelque chose de vieux et brûle ce qu'elle porte, elle n'en voudra plus.

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois et entendit un tintement alors que le verre sur sa table se fissura sous la pression de la magie qu'il exsudait.

Lucius et Narcissa partirent.

Narcissa avec la promesse de revenir pour vérifier leur état.

Lucius avec dans les yeux, celle qu'ils auraient bientôt une discussion autour d'un whisky pur-feu. Ils le prévoiraient.

Quand ils partirent, il se retourna vers la fille brisée sur son canapé, avec une seule idée en tête.

Que diable dois-je faire maintenant ?

* * *

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs après celui-ci.**

**Au plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Pardon pour le retard, avec ce beau soleil je suis allée à la plage hier et je vous ai complètement oublié.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, un bon weekend et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. On commence à retrouver des chapitres un peu plus long à partir de maintenant.**

**Au plaisir !**

* * *

La fille pleurait toujours doucement.

Bien qu'elle fût assez silencieuse pour n'émettre aucun bruit qu'il puisse discerner. Une habitude qu'elle avait dû apprendre qui fit bouillir son sang, il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler alors que son souffle se bloquait à cause du chagrin.

Il leva prudemment les mains vers sa tête, là où elle pressait toujours le mouchoir.

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants sur lui à cette action, et il offrit ce qu'il espérait être un regard rassurant. Il n'était pas vraiment expert en la matière.

Précautionneusement, il lança un doux charme de guérison, assez pour endiguer un peu le flux sanguin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le temps de rechercher ce qui était sûr pour une sorcière enceinte. Il ne voulait pas jeter quelque chose de trop invasif.

Doucement il retira le mouchoir, et ils grimacèrent tous les deux quand il resta un peu collé à la peau à cause du sang.

–J'ai besoin de vous nettoyer un peu, avant de pouvoir commencer à vous soigner.

Elle hocha la tête pour accepter.

–Êtes-vous capable de monter les escaliers si je vous aide ?

Elle fit un bref signe, et il l'aida à se lever.

Seulement pour la saisir rapidement quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

Elle tremblait dans ses bras. Il se sentit violemment malade.

–Miss Granger.

–Plus mon n…nom.

Il présumait que non.

Mais il se serait damné avant de l'appeler Mrs Weasley.

–Hermione alors ?

Elle hocha la tête alors il continua.

–Hermione puis-je avoir la permission de vous emmener dans la salle de bain ? Je ne souhaite pas aggraver vos blessures, ni risquer de vous voir tomber.

–Oui mais… mais trop lourde.

Il s'exécuta à cela et la porta avec facilité.

Malgré le bébé dans son ventre, elle n'avait que la peau et les os, loin de ce qu'elle avait été ou aurait dû être.

Elle se tendit quand il la souleva mais se relaxa quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La plaçant sur le couvercle des toilettes baissé, il commença à faire couler un bain avec de l'eau tiède.

Il y eut un crac de transplanage en bas et la fille tressauta et resta tendue jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Narcissa crier son prénom.

Il descendit pour trouver Narcissa qui se tenait au centre de son salon, tenant un petit sac de transport en plastique _moldu_. _Comme les temps avaient changé_.

–Je sais que j'ai dit que je revenais demain, mais après je me suis souvenu combien tu étais effroyable en métamorphose, donc j'ai apporté des petites choses.

Son visage se colora en rouge, à la fois au rappel de ses terribles compétences en métamorphose et quand Narcissa plongea la main dans le sac et mit une nouvelle paire de culottes dans ses mains.

–B…bien… euh… merci.

Suivies d'un soutien-gorge.

–S…super.

Et après… _par tous les diables elle essayait de le faire mourir d'embarras_.

–J'apprécie ta minutie Narcissa, mais la femme est enceinte, je doute qu'elle ait besoin d'aucun de ces produits féminins pendant encore plusieurs mois.

Son visage stoïque s'atténue par la tristesse.

–Je sais Severus, mais elle _saigne_ toujours.

Sa mâchoire se serra et la colère déferla en lui à ce souvenir. Il se sentait encore terriblement mal et incertain.

–Je ne sais pas quoi faire Cissy.

–Garde juste un œil sur elle Severus, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire.

–Je pense que tu serais meilleure.

Son sourcil se souleva.

–Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne veux pas prendre soin de cette fille ?

–Non bien sûr que non. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider et elle est la bienvenue aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin mais…

–Mais ?

–Mais elle a été blessée, pas juste physiquement mais de la pire manière qu'un homme pourrait la blesser. Elle serait surement plus à l'aise avec toi ou avec n'importe quelle femme qui pourrait la soigner et l'aider ?

Narcissa posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

–J'en suis certaine Severus, elle veut rester avec toi.

Ses yeux choqués rencontrèrent les siens et elle sourit tristement.

–Cale toi sur son rythme, ne force rien, laisse-la prendre les décisions à propos de quand et comment, c'est important pour elle de sentir qu'elle a le contrôle.

Il acquiesça aux conseils avant de parler doucement.

–Narcissa, quelque chose comme ce qui est arrivé à Hermione t'est arrivé à toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

La sorcière se figea un moment, avant d'incliner la tête brièvement.

–Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

–Est-ce que c'est réglé ?

Le mot était grogné, et elle ne manqua pas la façon dont ses jointures se serrèrent plus fort sur ce qu'il tenait.

–C'est réglé, _définitivement_.

Il acquiesça brusquement.

–Comme la situation d'Hermione sera également bientôt _résolue_ je parie ?

Elle rencontra un regard vicieux.

–Très certainement, la situation sera _minutieusement_ réglée. J'ai l'intention de _prendre mon temps_ pour m'assurer qu'elle sera aussi _permanente_.

–Mon mari et moi serons ravi d'apporter notre aide.

Il remercia et salua Narcissa qui transplana.

Se rappelant des paroles de Narcissa en montant les escaliers, il vint dans sa salle de bain et trouva un vieux pull de quidditch de Slytherin du temps où il était étudiant, comme Narcissa n'avait apporté que des sous-vêtements.

Il combattit un rougissement alors qu'il mettait les sous-vêtement ainsi que les produits hygiéniques sur le pull, à côté d'elle.

Son visage s'affaissa quand elle les vit, mais elle ne dit rien.

Il parla tandis qu'il humidifiait le mouchoir dans l'évier.

–Je suis désolé pour le pull, il date un peu car j'ai peur que mes chemises ne vous ensevelissent. Narcissa a apporté le reste.

–M…merci.

Il commença à nettoyer doucement le sang de son visage avec le mouchoir humide.

–Demain je brasserais des potions sûres. A combien de temps en êtes-vous ?

–Six… Six mois.

Il fronça les sourcils à ça. Il pensait qu'elle en était plus loin mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si légère, cela exagérait la taille de son ventre et la faisait paraitre plus avancée dans sa grossesse qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

–Avez-vous besoin de quelque potion prénatale ?

–Je… Je ne sais pas.

–Votre guérisseur ne vous a donné aucune instruction ou prescription ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent soudainement vers le sol et une pensée lui vint.

–Avez-vous vu un guérisseur depuis que vous êtes tombée enceinte ?

Ne rencontrant toujours pas son regard, elle secoua la tête négativement.

–Je vois… vous êtes au courant des dangers de la grossesse, des risques que vous encourrez en n'étant pas suivie régulièrement par un médecin ?

Cette fois-ci elle acquiesça et il fronça les sourcils.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de mettre sciemment en danger _n'importe_ quelle chose vivante, encore moins sa propre chair et son sang.

Une idée écœurante lui vint alors à l'esprit.

–Était-ce votre choix de ne pas voir de guérisseur ?

Cela engrangea un autre non.

–Effectivement.

–I…Interdit.

Lentement. Il tuerait le garçon vraiment _lentement_.


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite ! La suite ! **

**Bon j'avoue j'ai un peu pété un plomb mais je suis en vacances et c'est joie et bonheur dans mon cœur parce que je vais pouvoir m'attaquer à la suite de la traduction en toute tranquillité. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.**

**Et surtout un grand merci à tout le monde, ceux qui laissent des reviews, ceux qui suivent ou mettent cette histoire en favori mais aussi à ceux qui passent juste pour lire cette histoire. Merci à tous !**

**Au plaisir !**

**Guest (navrée je n'ai pas de pseudo, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras): Pour le moment oui, Severus pédale un peu dans la semoule mais je crois qu'il s'en sort remarquablement bien en effet au vu des circonstances. Je suis ravie de savoir que cette histoire te plait d'autant que les écrits de l'auteure en général sont très cathartiques et je trouve aussi qu'ils défendent une cause importante mais font aussi réfléchir. A bientôt !**

* * *

Une fois que son visage fut presque nettoyé du sang, il put commencer à voir les dégâts plus clairement.

Elle avait une large lacération sur le front qui saignait profondément.

Il y en avait une autre sur sa lèvre qui la faisait marmonner, il semblait que deux coquards allaient apparaître et pour couronner le tout, son nez était cassé.

Tout ça juste sur son visage.

Il retint sa colère, bien que ce fut difficile.

–Il n'existe pas de version sûre pour la grossesse du baume pour les ecchymoses, j'ai donc bien peur que les marques ne doivent rester.

Elle acquiesça simplement.

–Mais si vous me le permettez, je voudrais réparer votre nez maintenant. Il est cassé, et à moins que vous ne vouliez en avoir un tordu comme le mien, vous avez besoin qu'il soit remis en place pour guérir correctement.

Elle regarda le sol, mais acquiesça une fois de plus.

Il remarqua que lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle pour lui nettoyer le visage, elle s'était agrippée à sa main gauche et n'avait pas encore lâché prise.

–Une fois encore, le Poussos n'est pas sûr pour la grossesse, donc nous pouvons le réaligner, mais il devra guérir à son propre rythme.

Il était inquiet de son manque de réponse, c'était comme si le feu l'avait quitté, et c'était le seul crime qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner.

Décidant de suivre le conseil de Narcissa, il lui serra la main et posa l'autre par-dessus.

–Qu'est-ce que vous préférez faire en premier ? Je peux soigner les coupures ou réaligner votre nez. C'est votre choix.

Il pensa pendant un moment qu'elle ne répondrait pas, puis il y eut une tentative.

–Nez s'il vous plait.

Il sourit doucement, juste une simple bizarrerie de sa lèvre, et caressa sa main une fois de plus avant de la laisser partir.

–Bien sûr. Je vais pointer ma baguette sur vous Hermione si c'est d'accord, je pourrais le faire sans baguette si vous préférez mais ce sera moins précis.

–C'est… C'est bon.

De sa main droite il leva sa baguette, et les yeux de la fille se fermèrent alors que sa main serrait l'autre.

Elle était tendue par la douleur, alors il décida d'en finir rapidement, sans un mot.

Il bougea sa baguette et son ventre se crispa au craquement de l'os.

Elle cria et porta sa main à son visage, seulement pour japper à cause de la douleur et l'éloigner de nouveau.

–Je suis désolé pour l'inconfort, je brasserai une potion sûre pour vous demain.

Elle acquiesçait en frissonnant quand il entendit qu'elle retenait son souffle alors qu'elle luttait contre ses sanglots.

–Maintenant, puis-je m'occuper des coupures sur votre visage, ou préférez-vous attendre un peu plus longtemps ?

Prenant un moment pour répondre, elle réussit à répondre.

–F-finissez s-s'il vous plaît.

Il hocha la tête.

Il ne voulait pas faire croire qu'il lui redonnerait la main, il avait une réputation à tenir après tout, mais il la posa sur son genou et fut silencieusement ravi quand elle la prit précautionneusement dans les siennes encore une fois.

Une fois de plus, il la prévint avant de lever sa baguette, et après il murmura le sort de soins doucement quand il eut sa permission de le faire.

Il utilisait des sorts simples et doux, car il ne voulait pas que son corps réagisse de manière négative si c'était trop invasif.

Cela accélérerait la guérison des coupures, mais ne les soigneraient pas entièrement.

Si n'importe laquelle devait laisser une cicatrice permanente, il serait extrêmement en colère.

Une fois qu'il en eut soigné autant qu'il pouvait, il bougea pour prendre son autre main alors qu'il lui parlait.

–Il y a d'autres blessures pour lesquelles je peux vous aider, avant je vais vous laisser pour votre bain.

Elle semblait le considérer pendant un moment, elle alla même jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre, puis grimaça et l'étudia de nouveau.

Après un moment elle retira ses mains des siennes. Il était sur le point de considérer cela comme un non, quand elle les retourna, paumes tournées vers le haut, sur ses cuisses.

–Vos mains ?

Elle acquiesça.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que se mains étaient blessées, elles étaient couvertes de sang bien sûr mais il avait supposé que ce fût dû à la blessure de la tête.

Saisissant le mouchoir encore une fois, il le mouille dans l'évier avant de s'agenouiller devant elle une fois de plus.

Doucement il tint ses mains dans les siennes, beaucoup plus grandes.

–Je peux ?

Elle acquiesça alors il commença à nettoyer ses mains, découvrant ses paumes qui étaient si grossièrement égratignées qu'elles étaient presque déchiquetées.

Il siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il regardait les profondes entailles.

Elle frissonna.

–Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui signala de continuer.

Appliquant de doux charmes de soins, il était en colère contre ce qui aurait pu les causer.

–Elles seront endolories pendant quelques jours, mais les blessures sont fermées maintenant. Y en a-t-il ailleurs ?

Elle ne regarda pas dans sa direction mais elle acquiesça une fois encore et leva trois doigts.

–Trois blessures en plus ? questionna-t-il et elle acquiesça.

–Serait-il possible que vous me montriez ?

Elle avança doucement son pied et il jeta un coup d'œil.

Elle était pieds nus, et il remarqua que l'un d'eux était sanglant.

–Est-ce que ce serait bon si je posais ce pied sur ma cuisse ? Ainsi je pourrais mieux voir.

Elle acquiesça en larmes et il leva doucement la jambe jusqu'à ce que son pied soit sur sa cuisse, quand elle haleta et tressailli de douleur au mouvement, il s'excusa.

Examinant doucement son pied, il le lava de son sang, laissant derrière une cheville très enflée et meurtrie, avec quelques marques très reconnaissables.

Il retint un grognement.

Les ecchymoses provenaient de la semelle d'une botte, un coup de pied rapide avait fait ces dégâts à l'intérieur de la cheville.

–Pouvez-vous la bouger ?

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur et sa voix était basse quand elle parla.

–Oui, mais c'est douloureux.

Il fit courir sa baguette sur la cheville, en appuyant doucement et elle haleta de douleur.

–Je suis désolé. Puis-je lancer un diagnostic sur vous ?

Elle hocha la tête des larmes plein les yeux, alors qu'elle serra les dents contre la douleur.

Agitant sa baguette il scanna son pied, alors il grimaça de sympathie.

–Il y a une fine fracture sur la cheville. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire d'autre à part vous empêcher d'utiliser votre pied pendant qu'il guérit et vous donner des antalgiques.

Il reposa son pied sur le sol.

–Je vais aussi chercher le bon type de bandages pour vous offrir un support.

–Merci.

Il acquiesça brièvement.

–Quelle est la suivante ?

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna de lui. Elle fit un geste vers son épaule.

–Puis-je regarder ?

Elle hocha la tête mais ne voulut pas le regarder.

Il se leva, mais ne put rien voir à cause de sa chemise.

–Voudriez-vous la tirez un peu sur le côté pour que je puisse voir ?

Elle inspirait de grandes goulées d'air maintenant, mais elle retint finalement sa respiration et tira sur la chemise, exposant un côté de son cou.

Il ne put retenir son grognement.

« _Le putain d'animal._ »

Elle frissonna et il s'excusa instantanément.

–Je suis désolé pour mon explosion Hermione, mais voir ce qu'il a fait me met en rage.

Elle acquiesça simplement une fois de plus mais ne voulut pas le regarder.

Le connard l'avait mordu. Fort.

Assez fort pour entamer la peau, et causer une large et vilaine contusion violette tout autour.

–Ca a besoin d'être désinfecté.

Invoquant une fiole de Dictame, il la tint devant elle.

–Le Dictame pur n'est pas sûr pour une femme enceinte, je vous propose d'en diluer une petite quantité sur un gant pour nettoyer la zone autour de la blessure…

Elle rencontra son regard et posa ses mains en coupe autour de son ventre. Il comprit.

–Il y aura un très moindre risque même avec une si petite quantité diluée, cependant je suis plus préoccupé à propos du risque de bactéries ou d'infections que la bouche peut avoir transmis dans la blessure.

Elle déglutit mais après un moment elle hocha la tête.

–Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il et une fois encore elle acquiesça, bien que plus décidée cette fois.

–Oui.

Il laissa tomber quelques gouttes de Dictame sur le gant de toilette et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

Le Dictame fit fumer la plaie et Hermione siffla.

Elle commença à se refermer, mais ne guérit pas complètement et il était content qu'il n'y ait plus de risque d'infection.

Une fois encore il s'agenouilla devant elle.

C'était une décision consciente de sa part.

Il utilisait souvent sa taille pour intimider les gens, maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était apparaître plus petit et non menaçant.

–Et la dernière ?

Elle laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine et frémi, alors qu'elle atteignait le col de sa chemise.

Son tremblement augmenta.

Alors il posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

–S'il vous plaît, ne vous forcez pas à faire quoi que ce soit que vous ne voulez pas faire.

Secouant la tête elle se força encore une fois.

–Courageuse petite Gryffondor. Murmura-t-il et elle lui sourit presque, avant qu'il ne se perde dans un regard inquiet.

Elle se détourna et remonta sa chemise juste assez pour laisser voir le gonflement de son ventre.

Comme ses mains, il était égratigné et plein de sang.

Il grinça des dents alors qu'une image se formait dans sa tête, ajoutant à ses blessures.

Seigneur il voulait déchirer le petit bâtard.

–Puis-je lancer un sort sur vous Hermione, pour vous soigner comme tout à l'heure ?

Elle rencontra son regard et acquiesça.

Lançant le sort aussi délicatement et précisément qu'il le pouvait, il commença à nettoyer sa blessure des grains de sable qu'il avait aussi trouvé dans ses mains, et doucement elle se referma.

_Comment le connard avait fait ça ? Il était assez mauvais pour blesser la fille, mais pour mettre l'enfant en danger de cette manière ? Son propre enfant ?_ Ses pensées le rendaient malade.

Une fois qu'il eut fait ce qu'il pouvait, il lui signala qu'elle pouvait tirer sur son haut, ce qu'elle fit.

–Avant que je ne vous laisse pour votre bain, y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ?

Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il combattit un rougissement.

–Aurez-vous besoin de mon aide pour entrer et sortir de la baignoire ? Avec votre cheville, je ne souhaite pas que vous vous blessiez.

Elle rougit à son tour en regardant ses vêtements, qu'elle tordait entre ses mains avec inquiétude.

Il était clair qu'elle était déchirée entre le besoin de se couvrir, et celui de retirer ses vêtements souillés.

Il parla doucement pour s'adresser à elle.

–J'ai été directeur de maison pendant de nombreuses années Hermione, avec beaucoup de jeune fille confiées à mes soins. J'ai traité avec des filles vêtues à des stades variés, qui ont été agressées par leurs petits copains, dont les farces avaient mal tournées, et même qui avaient glissé et étaient tombées dans les douches… Je peux vous assurer que je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous rendre mal à l'aise, je veux juste vous aider.

Elle tendit la main et le toucha.

–Ce n'est pas vous… Je… Je vous fais confiance, vraiment…

Caressant sa main de la sienne, il répondit doucement.

–Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa réponse était faible et brisée.

–Moi.

–Quoi vous ?

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

Mais ne le laissait pas retirer sa main.

–Dites-moi. S'il vous plait ?

C'était probablement le s'il vous plaît qui convainquit. Il ne le disait pas souvent.

Sa réponse douce le vit voir rouge.

–Parce que je suis grosse et moche comme ça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Navrée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews cette semaine mais je les ai lues et je voulais encore vous remercier de prendre le temps de les laisser parce que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est appréciée à sa juste valeur.**

**Au plaisir !**

* * *

Il entendit la plomberie gémir sous la pression que sa magie exsudait.

Des larmes roulaient sur le visage de la fille qui ne pouvait pas le regarder.

Cela prit toutes ses compétences en occlumancie pour contenir ses émotions, et ne pas transplaner hors de la pièce pour détruire le petit crétin.

–C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? bouillonna-t-il.

–C'est vrai.

–Conneries !

Elle sursauta à son ton et il s'excusa immédiatement.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes et parlant doucement.

–Peu importe les choses viles qu'il vous a dit, n'en croyez pas un mot… Il l'a dit pour vous rabaisser, il n'y a aucune vérité dedans.

–Mais c'est là. Gémit-elle.

–Quoi donc ?

–Je… Je suis grosse et mon… mon cors est dégoûtant et j'ai des cicatrices, et des vergetures et mes seins sont différents et je suis horrible…

Son visage était rouge de honte et d'embarras à son explosion mais il l'arrêta là, pas prêt à la laisser s'énerver davantage.

–Ecoutez-moi Hermione, parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. Rien de ce que vous avez dit ne vous rend grosse et moche.

Elle allait protester mais il la coupa.

–Vous êtes enceinte, votre corps va changer, vous portez une toute autre vie en vous et tous ces changements qui viennent avec sont magnifiques, tout comme vous, indépendamment de ce que ce crétin vous a dit… Vous êtes émotive à cause des hormones, aucun doute, et il vous a épuisé pendant longtemps, comptant sur votre faiblesse pour vous soumettre à lui, C'est une brute et un voyou qui ne vaut rien, vous me comprenez ?

Elle acquiesça en reniflant mais lui offrit un fin sourire plein de larmes.

–Quant aux cicatrices, nous en avons tous, certaines pire que d'autres.

A ça il tira le col de sa chemise sur le côté, pour lui montrer la monstrueuse cicatrice de Nagini.

–Mais nos cicatrices font de nous ce qu'on est, nous montrent à quoi on a survécu, que quoi que ce soit, ça ne nous a pas battu et que nous sommes toujours là.

Elle tendit la main, traçant la cicatrice sur son cou. Il l'autorisa même si une intense sensation le traversait.

Invoquant un autre mouchoir il essuya ses larmes et elle lui sourit.

–Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Vous allez prendre un bain et nous allons brûler ces vêtements. Vous pourrez porter ceux-là cette nuit.

Il fit en geste vers la pile à côté de l'évier.

–Si vous préférez ne pas vous déshabiller avec moi ici, je le comprendrais et j'accepterais votre choix, alors voilà…

Il convoqua une table à côté de la baignoire, et la prit dans ses bras.

Il la posa dans la baignoire entièrement habillée, puis lui tendit sa baguette, à son plus grand choc.

–Je vous la laisse, quand je serais parti, bannissez vos vêtements, ou si vous préférez, faites une pile et nous les brûlerons.

Tremblante, elle regardait toujours sa baguette, choquée.

–Quand vous aurez fini, convoquez les objets qui sont là-bas et habillez-vous. Après appelez-moi et je vous sortirais de la baignoire.

Elle acquiesça finalement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec un regard qui lui brisa presque le cœur.

–Demain, je vous conduirais dans une clinique moldue… pour évaluer vos _autres_ blessures. J'ai un ami cracmol qui y travaille.

Le tremblement recommença mais elle laissa juste tomber sa tête et acquiesça.

Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

–Je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous préféreriez éviter, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux si vous êtes vue par un médecin, particulièrement avec la grossesse. Nous pouvons aussi leur demander de vérifier que le bébé se développe bien et voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose de spécifique.

Elle déglutit et lui répondit.

–Vous avez raison. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne… je ne veux pas mais… ce n'est plus juste moi n'est-ce pas ?

–Non. Vous avez un petit lionceau à qui penser, et pour ce que ça vaut, vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant. Tous les deux, vous m'avez moi, aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin.

Essuyant ses larmes elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et le regarda.

–Merci… Severus ?

Il acquiesça pour confirmer qu'elle pouvait utiliser son prénom, et elle sourit vraiment pour la première fois.

Faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, il combattit sa fureur.

Le putain de petit crétin allait mourir, c'était certain.

Mais il allait le faire durer.

Ce serait un long jeu, et le connard ne saurait pas ce qui le frapperait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand il l'entendit appeler prudemment, il alla la chercher.

Elle avait réussi à sortir du bain par ses propre moyens, et était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle portait juste des sous-vêtements et son pull-over de Slytherin.

Le paquet de produits hygiéniques était ouvert et à côté de son évier.

Dès qu'il approcha elle lui tendit sa baguette, poignée en premier, le remerciant.

–Ne me la rendez pas pour l'instant… Vous êtes d'accord pour dormir comme ça ? Je peux vous donner des pulls pour dormir mais vous devrez les métamorphoser pour qu'ils soient à votre taille. Je crains que ce ne soit pas un domaine dans lequel j'excelle.

Le pull descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses mais elle acquiesça quand même.

–Voulez-vous que je les attire maintenant ou seriez-vous d'accord pour que je vous porte dans la chambre ?

–Je vais bien. dit-elle doucement et il acquiesça avant de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

La posant pour qu'elle soit assise sur le bord du lit, il invoqua un jogging noir.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et l'aida à l'enfiler, puis il se leva pour pouvoir l'aider à se mettre debout.

Comme il s'en doutait, il n'était pas assez large pour son ventre alors il le transfigura légèrement pour qu'il s'adapte.

–Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir Hermione ? J'ai de la soupe ou des céréales, mais je dois aller faire des courses demain alors j'ai peur de ne pas avoir grand-chose.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et il pouvait dire qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ne m'embête pas, vraiment.

–J… Juste une boisson chaude s'il vous plaît ?

Elle était si nerveuse juste en posant la question que ça lui brisa le cœur.

–Bien sûr, vous voudriez un chocolat chaud ?

Ses yeux brillèrent et il rit.

–Chocolat chaud alors ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre et acquiesça.

Quand il revint avec le chocolat, et une tasse pour lui-même, elle n'avait pas bougé de là où il l'avait laissé.

Elle le remercia pour la boisson et le regard de ravissement sur son visage quand elle la sirota le fit sourire, quoique derrière son propre mug.

Il semblait qu'elle trouvait un peu de réconfort à son contact, parce qu'une fois de plus quand il s'assit à ses côtés pour boire son chocolat, elle s'accrocha à son autre main comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux fini, il fit disparaitre les tasses au rez de chaussée.

Il mit un point d'honneur à laisser sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

–Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je serais en bas sur le sofa si vous avez besoin de moi.

Il alla pour partir et elle gémit et agrippa sa main plus fort.

–S'il vous plaît !

Glacé, il se tourna vers son visage paniqué.

–Shh, tout va bien, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

–S'il vous plaît Severus. Elle pleurait, les épaules tremblantes.

–De quoi avez-vous besoin ? il s'agenouilla face à elle et prit ses joues en coupe.

–S'il vous plaît, restez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note en bas de chapitre.**

* * *

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande de rester mais il y consentit néanmoins.

Entre les hormones et le stress de la journée, ses émotions étaient exacerbées et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'ajouter à son stress.

–Bien sûr que je reste. Si vous le désirez ?

Elle acquiesça reconnaissante, et se rallongea sur le lit avec une grimace avant de tirer les draps pour lui.

–Préférez-vous que j'invoque un fauteuil ? Je peux rester dans la chambre sans rester dans le lit. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Secouant la tête, elle lui donna la baguette posée sur la table de chevet alors qu'elle parlait.

–Non merci. Je p-préfère que vous restiez ici, si c'est d'accord ?

–Bien sûr, même si je dois admettre que je suis surpris. Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Regardant le sol pour ne pas rencontrer son regard, elle parla doucement.

–Vous me faites me sentir en sécurité Severus.

Son expression s'adoucit.

Évidemment qu'elle voulait se sentir en sécurité après ce qu'elle avait traversé.

–Très bien.

Il convoqua des vêtements depuis sa commode.

–Je reviens dans un moment.

Puis il partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Revenant dans un pantalon et un tee-shirt propre, il monta dans le lit où elle fit un geste.

A sa surprise, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il ne la tenait pas mais leurs jambes se touchaient.

En dépit de la situation, une part de lui se demandait ce que cela lui faisait de l'avoir ici.

* * *

Elle ne put s'endormir tout de suite, sans surprise.

Il ne pouvait s'endormir non plus, son esprit dérivant constamment sur la fille dans son lit et le bébé dans son ventre.

Une pensée lui vint et il la rejeta presque aussitôt quand, comme si le destin intervenait, elle se tourna de côté pour lui faire face.

–Severus ?

–Oui ?

Ses yeux étaient humides et sa voix s'étouffa quand elle répondit.

–Et s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le bébé ?

–Que voulez-vous dire Hermione ? Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ?

C'était comme si les vannes avaient été ouvertes alors qu'elle lui parlait, en larmes.

–Parce que j'ai été une mauvaise mère.

–Ne soyez pas idiote.

–Non ! Je l'ai été ! Je ne suis pas allée voir un guérisseur, je n'ai pas pris de potions et je n'ai pas mangé ce que j'aurais dû. Le bébé n'a même jamais… Et j'ai transplané ici Severus. Je sais qu'on n'est pas supposé transplaner en étant enceinte mais j'ai paniqué et je…

Son petit corps était secoué de sanglots et il la rapprocha de lui.

–Tout ira bien Hermione. Tout ira bien.

Sa voix était sûre et ne contenait aucune trace de doute tandis qu'il le lui assurait bien que secrètement, il espérait seulement avoir raison.

–Et s'il y a un problème ? Elle marmonna dans sa poitrine alors que maintenant il la tenait.

–Alors on s'occupera de ce qui arrivera… Vous l'aimerez de la même manière ?

–Bien sûr ! sa réponse était instantanée, comme il le fut.

–Donc ça ne change rien. Je serais là pour vous deux comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, aussi longtemps que vous aurez tous les deux besoin de moi.

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras, pressant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il la tint et frotta son dos.

–Je suis sérieux à propos d'une chose Hermione, le _père_. Il cracha le mot. Il ne fera pas partie de sa vie, sous n'importe quelle forme. Je préfèrerais élever cet enfant moi-même plutôt que de permettre à cette pourriture d'être à nouveau près de vous ou de l'enfant.

Son regard choqué fut la première chose qu'il nota quand il réalisa soudainement comment ça pouvait sonner pour elle.

–Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de…

–Vous avez tous les droits.

Ses mots moururent alors qu'il la regardait.

–Severus, en une seule nuit vous avez fait plus pour moi et le bébé que ce qu'il a fait durant tout le temps de ma grossesse. Vous m'avez ouvert votre porte alors que j'arrivais sans prévenir, vous nous avez donné à moi et au bébé un endroit sûr où rester, vous m'avez soigné et demain vous ferez des potions et m'emmènerez voir un obstétricien… En quelques heures vous avez fait tellement pour notre bien-être, quand le _père_ est celui qui nous a mis dans cette situation désespérée. Bien sûr que vous êtes dans votre droit de me dire de rester à l'écart, et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner près de lui. Pas après… pas après…

Sa voix se cassa et elle entoura son ventre doucement.

–Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… Il m'a déjà blessé avant mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait le risque de blesser le bébé. Pas comme ça.

La rapprochant, il semblait maintenant que c'était le bon moment pour faire part de son idée.

–Hermione, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose… pour le bébé.

Essuyant ses yeux, son regard d'ambre rencontra le sien alors qu'elle lui parlait doucement.

–Que voulez-vous dire ?

–J'aimerais offrir au bébé un peu de ma magie, ma force… J'ai un excès d'énergie dont je n'aurais pas besoin ce soir et je l'aurais recouvré au matin de toutes manières.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts tandis qu'elle assimilait ses paroles.

–Severus… c'est… c'est…

Tentant de ne pas paraître découragé, _bien sûr qu'elle ne veut pas que ta magie la viole_, il ajouta rapidement.

–C'est bon Hermione. Je peux comprendre si vous ne voulez pas de ma magie sur votre personne, je peux comprendre si ça vous met mal à l'aise.

–Non Severus, je voulais dire que c'était une merveilleuse chose à offrir mais c'est si… intime. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir partager votre magie avec moi ? Avec un bébé qui n'est pas le vôtre ? Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour nous.

–Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé si je n'étais pas sérieux.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda de nouveau.

–Merci Severus. Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire combien ça compte pour moi.

–Vous me le permettez alors ?

–Oui. J'accepte ce merveilleux cadeau que vous faites à mon enfant Severus, merci. Vous êtes vraiment un héros n'est-ce pas ?

Tachant de ne pas rougir à son regard, il lui fit signe de reculer légèrement.

Elle s'exécuta et il parla doucement.

–J'aurais besoin de… Cela nécessite un contact de la peau pour que ça marche et, d'être plus proche du bébé.

Hochant la tête, elle leva son tee-shirt, assez pour exposer son ventre et il descendit pour être face à son ventre.

Durant tous ses soins, il n'avait pas réellement touché son ventre.

–Vous devriez ressentir de la chaleur, peut-être un peu de picotement mais assez peu car l'énergie sera concentrée pour se diriger directement vers le bébé. Avec votre permission ?

Dès qu'elle acquiesça, il posa doucement la paume de ses mains sur le bas de son ventre et se concentra pour partager sa force avec la vie à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il concentrait toute son attention sur la vie sous sa paume, il se concentra sur le partage de l'énergie et la magie qu'il pouvait donner à la petite vie qui grandissait.

Il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, reconnaissant d'avoir de fortes barrières de sang autour de sa maison, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'expulser plus d'énergie pour les garder en sécurité avant de dormir ce soir.

–Severus… Vous donnez trop…

Il secoua la tête et continua à partager son pouvoir avec elle et le bébé.

Severus était un legilimens naturel. Il était né avec cette aptitude et c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'une femme enceinte. Il était surpris de sentir les vagues vrilles de conscience, semblant approcher de sa paume, curieusement.

Haletant, il réalisa qu'il ressentait les émotions du bébé, et bien qu'il sache que l'enfant n'était pas assez développé pour comprendre pour le moment, silencieusement et à l'insu d'Hermione, Il poussa en avant ses émotions et ses intentions pour le bébé en même temps que sa magie.

_Je suis un ami. S'il te plait accepte mon présent. Je ne te blesserai pas. Je ne permettrai jamais que toi ou ta mère soyez blessés de nouveau je le jure. Ta mère t'aime et je vous protégerais tous les deux, je le promets. Tu ne connaîtras que l'amour de ta mère. Tu ne grandiras pas comme je l'ai fait. L'homme qui t'a conçu ne sera jamais autorisé à te blesser. Tu seras seulement entouré par l'amour. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Sur ma magie…_

–Je le jure.

Il prononça les derniers mots à voix haute, réalisant qu'il était en train d'atteindre ses dernières réserves il fit un mouvement en arrière seulement pour haleter de peur quand Hermione attrapa ses poignets et laissa échapper un cri.

–Par Merlin Severus ne bouge plus !

Il n'aurait pas pu faire un mouvement même s'il l'avait voulu. Entre l'étau d'Hermione sur ses mains et sa propre peur paralysante, il était coincé.

_Salazar son ventre roulait. Était-ce son corps ou le bébé qui rejetait sa magie sale ? Merlin elle allait perdre le bébé à cause de lui ?_

Il se sentit mal jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains d'Hermione le bouger et sa voix étouffée s'écrier.

–Severus, tu sens ça ?

–Oui… Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

Paniquant toujours, il était sur le point de l'attraper pour l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste quand il le sentit encore et qu'elle sanglota tout en riant… _quoi ? Pourquoi riait-elle ? Était-elle hystérique ?_

–Ils n'ont jamais… J'ai toujours pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant…

Juste alors qu'il se posait la question de sa santé mentale, il sentit le mouvement encore et encore.

Puis sa conscience se connecta de nouveau, seulement plus fort cette fois… métaphoriquement parlant, s'ils s'étaient déjà serré la main, c'était un câlin.

Il sentit de la chaleur et un flux d'affection à travers le lien comme il sentit le mouvement de nouveau, plus fort et plus souvent sous sa main.

–Severus… le bébé donne des coups… pour la première fois. Je pense qu'ils t'aiment bien et veulent te remercier.

* * *

**Mea Culpa. Je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière. En fait de vacances, je suis encore moins productive que le reste du temps... Je suis donc en retard dans ma publication (oups).**

**Je tenais quand même encore à vous remercier pour les reviews, les follows, les favs tout ça, tout ça, vous savez.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour votre patience et je vous dit à dimanche prochain ! **

**Au plaisir !**


End file.
